htgawmfandomcom_es-20200215-history
We're All Gonna Die
" | tituloe = "Todos vamos a morir" | temporada = 6 | numero = 5 | total = 80 | emision = 24 de octubre, 2019 | escritor = Sara Rose Feinberg | director = Felix Alcala | aud = 2.25 | anterior = I Hate the World | siguiente = Family Sucks }} es el quinto episodio de la sexta y última temporada de la serie estadounidense How to Get Away with Murder, este es el episodio #80 en general. Fue emitido por primera vez el 24 de octubre de 2019 en abc a las 10|9c. __TOC__ Sinopsis Durante terapia, una Annalise joven es forzada a reconocer una realidad muy emocional y clave que la hace admitir una verdad difícil. Mientras tanto, un Frank golpeado brutalmente regresa a casa con un secreto sobre la desaparición de Laurel. Por otro lado, en un esfuerzo para intentar conocer a su padre, Michaela acepta una oferta de trabajo junto a él, pero pronto descubre que no todo es tan fácil como creía. Resumen thumb|left|260px|Bonnie y Nate llevan a Frank al hospital, luego Annalise se les une. Los doctores intentan salvar la vida de Frank. A media noche en su apartamento, Annalise escucha la grabación que le mostró Gabriel más temprano esa misma noche. Annalise solo llora en el baño mientras se escucha a si misma decirle a Sam que lo quiere, y pidiéndole que deje a Vivian porque no la ama. En la grabación, Annalise y Sam comienzan a besarse y así inicia su relación. Momentos después de escuchar esto, Annalise recibe la llamada de Bonnie. Lo siguiente que vemos es a Annalise entrar al hospital, ahí se encuentra en urgencias a Bonnie y a Nate, mientras los doctores hacen todo lo posible por salvar la vida de Frank. Mientras Frank está siendo tratado, él despierta momentáneamente para vomitar un montón de sangre. Poco a poco comenzamos a regresar en el tiempo hasta la última vez que lo vimos. thumb|250px|Frank intenta salir del almacén, pero Xavier y sus hombres lo detienen, y lo aturden con un taser. Justo después de encontrarse con Xavier en lo que parecía ser un almacén abandonado. Xavier lo saluda, y Frank le pregunta que dónde está Laurel. Xavier le revela que la ha estado buscando desde la noche en la que desapareció, y admite estar avergonzado de no haberla encontrado. Él le señala a Frank que Laurel siempre está unos pasos más adelante. Frank le pregunta si ya terminó, y Xavier le dice que no lo va a matar solo porque él es el único que lo podrá ayudar a encontrar a su hermana. Frank se niega a ayudarle, y se dispone a salir de ahí. Aparentemente logra salir sin ningún problema, pero justo cuando pasa por los hombres de Xavier, es electrocutado por un taser y cae al suelo. }} 250px|center Solomon-Rochelle-Michaela-605.png|Solomon invita a Michaela a reunirse de nuevo. Ravi-Dinner-605.png|Ravi prepara la cena para Oliver y Connor. Chloe-Asher-605.png|Chloe le cuenta a Asher sobre su madre. Por su parte, después de tener un trío con Ravi, Connor le pregunta a Oliver que si no siente arrepentimiento. La pareja esta de acuerdo en que a ambos les gustó la experiencia, y su invitado prepara la cena. En el bar del hotel, Michaela le pregunta a Solomon si solo tuvo una aventura con su madre, a lo que él responde que se conocieron durante el juicio de Dwight Halpern. Solomon le admite a su hija que fue una aventura, pero le asegura que para él si significó algo. Él también le cuenta que su madre, Iris Halpern, era quien le daba ánimos al abogado durante el caso de Dwight, a pesar de sus dos trabajos y todo el estrés del juicio. Ella le reprocha que no la haya buscado en tantos años, y él dice arrepentirse. Pronto el abogado es interrumpido por su asistente, quien le recuerda que tiene una reunión. Él decide compensarlo invitando a Michaela a que lo visite en su habitación al día siguiente para hablar, e incluso cancela una reunión de la mañana para pasar tiempo con ella. thumb|right|250px|Nate, Bonnie y Annalise son interrogados por la policía local sobre el ataque que sufrió Frank. En su apartamento, Asher le reclama a Chloe el hecho de que lo abandonara cuando su padre murió y toda su familia decidiera cortar vínculos con él. Chloe le revela la razón por la que está ahí: su madre está deprimida y necesita reconciliarse con su él, porque ella teme que su madre se suicide justo como su padre. Por otro lado, Annalise intenta darle ánimos a Bonnie diciendo que Frank estará bien. Nate llega y les ofrece café, pero Bonnie le pregunta que cuando le contará a Annalise. Esta última se sorprende, y le pregunta que a que se refiere. Nate finalmente le cuenta a Annalise que el FBI le ofreció un trato. Annalise se molesta, pero Nate le dice que por eso no le contó antes. Bonnie delata a Nate contándole a Annalise que él todavía cree que Tegan está trabajando con los Castillo. Poco después, dos oficiales de policía se acercan al grupo y les preguntan que cual es su relación con Frank. Annalise les dice que el culpable es Xavier Castillo, y exige que hagan su trabajo. Momentos después, Frank comienza a convulsionarse. thumb|right|250px|Annalise y Nate hablan sobre el FBI, Tegan y la presunta inocencia de Miller. Poco más tarde, Annalise se encuentra con Nate y le dice que están operando a Frank en esos momentos. Ella bromea con que le cuente al FBI, y Nate le dice que Lanford le contó que Miller es inocente. Annalise le dice que no puede creerles, pero Nate le dice que él piensa lo mismo sobre Tegan. Annalise le dice que se detenga, y Nate le pide pruebas de que Tegan no está detrás de todo para dejar de investigarla. Annalise le dice que es su instinto quien le dice que Tegan es inocente, el mismo instinto que dice que él no es el informante del FBI. Algo molesto, él le responde que su actitud lo está haciendo reconsiderar la propuesta del FBI. Tegan-Cora-1-605.gif Michaela-Rochelle-Solomon-605.png Por la mañana, una Tegan con vestimenta casual espera en su oficina mientras se arregla para su visita. Momentos después entra Cora Duncan (su ex), quien le dice que como siempre trabaja los fines de semana. Tegan aclara que no está trabajando, pero la invitó a Caplan & Gold para mostrarle su oficina de socia gerente. Cora solo observa a Tegan, y viceversa, hasta que Tegan la invita a sentarse. En Nueva York, Michaela llega a la habitación de Solomon, quien termina una llamada telefónica para hablar con su hija. Michaela le pregunta que como supo que fue adoptada, pero Solomon cambia el tema y le sugiere que está considerando contratarla como socia en su negocio. Michaela le reprocha que eso suena más a empleada que a socia, pero Solomon le dice que ganará el 2% de sus futuras ganancias. Michaela recibe un mensaje que Annalise le envío a todos, en el que les pide que estén en su casa porque irá a verlos. Solomon la cuestiona, pero Michaela le dice que 4% es lo menos que va a tomar para aceptar su propuesta. Solomon acepta el trato, y le pide a su asistente que prepare a Michaela. Pronto, él toma otra llamada. thumb|250px|Annalise le cuenta a Oliver, Connor y Asher sobre lo que le ocurrió a Frank, y que creen que el responsable es Xavier Castillo. En Filadelfia, Asher recibe el mensaje de texto y le pide a Chloe que se vaya a su casa porque tiene cosas que hacer. Chloe le recuerda que su madre necesita su ayuda, y le revela que en realidad fue su madre quien arregló todo el desastre de Tiffany. Él le recuerda que lo abandonaron después de que murió su padre, y le dice que ahora tiene una nueva familia. Más tarde, en casa de los Keating 4, Annalise le cuenta a Connor, Oliver y Asher que golpearon a Frank presuntamente por Xavier Castillo. Ella les dice que él está en cirugía, pero deben prepararse para lo peor; Connor se preocupa porque los vayan a lastimar a ellos ahora, y le recuerda a Annalise que (como ellos creen) Xavier secuestró a Laurel y a Christopher. Oliver le revela a todos que Frank encontró una grabación de Laurel fuera de la caja de depósito. Todos se molestan con Oliver por no haberles contado, y dejar que Frank se arriesgara. thumb|right|250px|Solomon le da un cheque en blanco a Michaela, y le pide que tome el dinero que le parezca justo.En el hospital, la Dra. Cundey le informa a Annalise y a Bonnie que debido a las heridas que tiene a causa de la tortura física a la que fue sometido, podría perder habilidades de coordinación motriz. Ella aclara que dice eso para que estén preparados. Por su parte, Gabriel llama a Michaela, pero cuando no contesta, él le deja un mensaje de voz en el que le pide que le regrese la llamada. Al mismo tiempo, Michaela le cuenta a Solomon su opinión en uno de los casos de la empresa. Ambos tienen una conversación sobre trabajo, pero son interrumpidos por Rochelle cuando él recibe otra llamada. Michaela le pide a Rochelle que cuelgue la llamada y los deje a solas padre e hija. Una vez a solas, Michaela le reclama a Solomon su actitud hacía ella. Solomon se disculpa, y promete que hará un gran esfuerzo para conocerla. Michaela le pide que le de dinero, diciéndole que considerando que no le puede dar tiempo, es lo único que quiere de él. Él simplemente le firma un cheque en blanco, y le dice que tome lo que crea que es justo. Tegan-Cora-2-605.png Coliver-Asher-Michaela-605.png En Caplan & Gold, Tegan le dice a Cora que ella pagará por las sesiones de terapia para parejas, a lo que Cora responde que ambas fueron, así que ambas deberían pagarlas. Tegan culpa a Patrick, el novio de Cora; a lo que esta última le revela que terminaron su relación. Tegan se molesta porque cree que Cora no le contó por miedo a que Tegan pensara que podrían volver a estar juntas. Cora le dice que sentía algo por Patrick mientras estaban juntas, y Tegan, herida, le dice que le va a quitar todo lo que tiene. Una vez que regresa a Filadelfia, Michaela le muestra a sus amigos el cheque en blanco que le dió su padre. Ella les dice que no lo utilizará porque es una trampa para saber cuanto cree que vale ella misma; Connor le cuenta todo sobre Frank, y ella entra en pánico. Sin embargo, se ven interrumpidos por alguien tocando la puerta: Chloe. En el hospital, Bonnie toma la mano de Frank, mientras él parece despertar... thumb|left|250px|Bonnie cuida a Frank en el hospital. Bonnie le pide a un Frank todavía inconsciente, que no la deje sola en el mundo, y llora mientras lo ve. Una vez que Connor abre, Chloe entra a la casa y le pregunta a Asher si esa es su nueva familia. Ella cuestiona a sus amigos sobre que tanto conocen a Asher, y Michaela le demuestra que sabe lo suficiente sobre Asher, y le señala que lo más importante es que ellos no lo abandonaron cuando murió su padre. Después de esto, Asher y Chloe se van. Michaela le pide a Oliver que le cuente como es que Frank encontró a Laurel. Más tarde, en el hospital, Nate le lleva un gorro a Bonnie como ofrenda de paz. Nate le cuenta a Bonnie que la esposa de Tegan está en la ciudad, y Bonnie le pide que se detenga. Nate le recuerda que Cora trabaja para seguridad nacional, e insinúa que ellas podrían estar detrás de esto. thumb|right|250px|Tegan le cuenta a Annalise, en lágrimas, que sigue enamorada de Cora. Poco después le dice a Annalise que la admira.En su apartamento, Annalise recibe la visita inesperada de una Tegan ebria. Ella le entrega unas flores, y le dice que estaban en su puerta. Tegan le lee la dedicatoria, y resultan ser de Robert. Ella se pone triste porque Annalise esté interesada en salir con Robert, y se sienta en el suelo. Annalise se sienta a su lado, y le pregunta si tuvo un mal día; Tegan, en lágrimas, le cuenta sobre Cora y que iniciaron su divorcio. Tegan le dice que esas lágrimas son porque sigue enamorada de su ex, a lo que Annalise responde que es bueno sentir algo, porque significa que sigue estando viva. Tegan le dice que la admira, porque su vida no es perfecta y ella no pretende que lo es. thumb|left|250px|Annalise le cuenta a Bonnie que ella se le declaró a Sam; Bonnie le dice que él era el doctor, y culpa de él. La mañana siguiente, Annalise le cuenta a Bonnie que el problema de Gabriel está de vuelta: él tiene cintas de sus terapias con Sam, y Gabriel las escuchó. Ella le cuenta a Bonnie que se siente culpable por haber cruzado la línea con Sam, pero Bonnie le aclara que él era su doctor, y que los hombres las hacen culparse a si mismas de lo que ellos hacen. Annalise le dice que tenía miedo a ser gay, y por eso dejó a Eve; admite que debió haberse quedado con ella, pero quería ser "normal". Bonnie le dice que todo lo malo que ha sucedido inició con Sam, no con ella; y le dice que se perdone a si misma. Más tarde, en su apartamento, Annalise toma el reproductor de cintas y lo reproduce. En esta, Sam dice que no es un error, y que es lo mejor que se ha sentido en años. Annalise toma un moledor de carne y golpea el reproductor hasta destruirlo. Poco después, vemos que Gabriel recibe un mensaje de texto de Annalise, pidiéndole que vaya a verla. thumb|right|250px|Annalise finalmente habla con Gabriel sobre la cinta en la que le dice a Sam que lo quiere. Una vez que él llega a su apartamento, Annalise le dice que entiende que esté molesto, y dice que esa cinta la hace parecer una villana. Ella se disculpa, y le dice que pasó años culpando a Sam, diciéndose a si misma que él la manipuló. Gabriel le pregunta que entonces cual es la verdad, y le pide que le diga en voz alta al hijo que creció sin un padre por su culpa. Annalise le admite a Gabriel que fue detrás de Sam porque no quería sentirse sola. Ella le dice que solo era unos años mayor que él cuando conoció a su padre, y que era un desastre. Gabriel le pregunta a su profesora si ha cambiado, y si no sigue mintiendo así. Annalise le dice que espera ya no ser así. Gabriel le pregunta que entonces porque le mintió a Michaela sobre no haber conocido a su padre. Annalise se sorprende de que su estudiante sepa eso. thumb|left|250px|Connor y Michaela hablan sobre Gabriel, Solomon y el cheque en blanco. Al mismo tiempo, vemos a Michaela observar el cheque en su cama. Connor entra a su habitación y se acuesta a un lado de Michaela, y le dice que Oliver resultó ser el más mentiroso de todos ellos. Michaela le recuerda que Laurel sigue ganándole a Oliver. Ella le cuenta que Gabriel se puso del lado de Solomon, y ambos están de acuerdo en que Asher no habría hecho eso. Connor toma su cheque, y le dice que es un boleto dorado para salir de toda esa situación. Michaela le dice que quiere hacerlo sufrir, demandarlo y manchar su reputación por haberla abandonado. Connor le señala que Solomon tenía su edad cuando ella nació, y que probablemente ellos habrían hecho lo mismo en su situación: poner su carrera primero. Ella le dice que lo odia, y comienza a pensar las cosas desde esa perspectiva. Annalise le responde a Gabriel que no le pidió que viniera para hablar sobre Michaela, y desvía el tema hacía Sam. Ella lo invita a que le pregunte lo que quiera sobre Sam. Gabriel le pregunta que porque lo eligió a él sobre Eve, a lo que ella responde que Sam parecía la versión de la vida que ella siempre quiso. thumb|right|250px|Tegan se reúne con Cora una vez más, y dice que todavía se siente lastimada. Cora le dice que no siente nada por ella desde hace tiempo.En Caplan & Gold, Tegan se reúne una vez más con Cora. Ella le dice que tiene problemas siendo honesta, sobre todo cuando está herida, y admite que está herida en estos momentos. Cora se disculpa, y le dice que no está enamorada de ella, y que no lo ha estado desde hace mucho tiempo. Cora dice que utilizó a Patrick como excusa para dejarla, pero que incluso antes de él ya no sentía nada por ella desde hace tiempo. Tegan le agradece por contarle eso, aunque en el fondo le duele. Annalise le dice a Gabriel que Sam nunca dejó de presionarla para querer conocerse a si misma, admitir que quería una familia, tener hijos... y otras cosas que ella nunca creyó que podría tener. thumb|left|250px|Chloe le dice a Asher que puede notar la tristeza que él siente, y que sus amigos no estarán para él después de graduarse. En el apartamento de Asher, Chloe le dice a su hermano que ellos no son buenas personas. Asher defiende a sus amigos, y le dice que ellos han estado ahí para él cuando los necesitaba. Chloe le pregunta si estarán ahí para él cuando se gradúen de la escuela de leyes, y le dice que solo está pretendiendo ser alguien que no es. Ella menciona que tiene ojos tristes, y está rechazando a su verdadera familia. Chloe le dice que ella y su madre lo aman, y que de verdad lo necesitan. Chloe le pide que les de otra oportunidad... Annalise dice que no fue suficiente, Sam quería más. Quería a un hijo (Gabriel), y por eso ella nunca dejó de intentarlo. Annalise le dice que Sam lo quería a él, y que aunque su padre no estuvo para criarlo, en el fondo siempre lo amo. thumb|right|250px|Connor sigue molesto con Oliver por no haberle contado sobre Frank, y ambos descubren que no confían en el otro. Más tarde, Oliver le pregunta a Connor que si sigue molesto con él; Connor le pregunta que porque no le contó, a lo que Oliver responde que solo hizo lo que Frank le pidió que hiciera. Connor le recuerda que él es su esposo, y que sabía que tan culpable se sentía sobre haber perdido a Christopher. Oliver le dice que si le hubiera dicho, él le habría contado a Annalise. Connor dice que no lo habría hecho, pero Oliver dice que no le cree. Oliver recibe un mensaje de texto, y Connor le pregunta si Frank murió, pero Oliver responde que es de Ravi, preguntando si están listos para una segunda ronda... En el hospital, Frank despierta lentamente. Bonnie le dice que ella está ahí, y Frank comienza a entrar en pánico. Bonnie llama a una enfermera para ayudarlo. Annalise y Gabriel son interrumpidos cuando Bonnie la llama, y le dice llorando que debe ir al hospital ahora mismo. Annalise se encuentra en el hospital con Bonnie, y ella le dice que Frank está despierto. Annalise le pregunta si él está bien, pero Bonnie le dice que Frank estaba diciéndole "Laurel" a Annalise porque la profesora la ayudó a desaparecer. thumb|right|250px|Bonnie le pregunta a Annalise si ella ayudó a Laurel a desaparecer, y la cuestiona sobre su cuenta bancaria secreta. En el presente, Bonnie le pregunta a Annalise si Laurel le pagó para ayudarla a desaparecer. La profesora le dice que no sean tontos, pero Bonnie le pregunta que entonces de dónde sacó todo el dinero en su cuenta. Annalise le dice a Bonnie que ese es su dinero, y que lo guardó de todos los bonos de C&G. Bonnie le pregunta que porqué no les contó eso, y Annalise admite que es el dinero que utilizará cuando ella, Nate, Gabriel la traicionen, para escapar y poder vivir su vida. Annalise convence a Bonnie de que eso es exactamente lo que Xavier quería lograr: torturar a Frank para después torturarse entre ellos mismos. Ella dice que así es como los van a descubrir, no porque los hayan vencido, pero porque no confíen entre ellos. Annalise solo abraza a Bonnie, mientras esta última llora. thumb|left|250px|Tegan se despide de Cora, y comienza a llorar una vez a solas en las oficinas de Caplan & Gold. En C&G, Tegan finalmente firma los papeles de divorcio y se los entrega a Cora. Mientras se observan una a la otra, Cora se dispone a abrazar a Tegan, pero ella se niega y le dice que no lo haga. Cora se siente culpable, y Tegan le dice que ella esta bien. Cora solo sube al elevador, y tan pronto como se cierra la puerta, Tegan comienza a llorar y se derrumba en el suelo de su oficina, diciéndose a si misma que está bien una y otra vez. Al mismo tiempo, mientras Cora intenta arrancar su moto (sin éxito) en el estacionamiento de C&G, Nate se acerca a ella para ofrecerle ayuda. thumb|right|250px|Frank le dice a Bonnie que si ella confía en Annalise entonces él también lo hará, y que la ama. En el hospital, Bonnie ayuda a Frank a beber agua, mientras él sigue muy débil en su cama. Él le pregunta a Bonnie si en verdad le cree a Annalise, a lo que ella responde que si. Frank le dice que entonces tiene razón, y que ella siempre tiene razón. Bonnie le pide que no intente hablar. Frank le dice que sobre Laurel, todo lo que obtuvo de haberla amado es salir lastimado, y que solo una persona ha estado ahí para él todo este tiempo: Bonnie. Frank le dice a Bonnie que la ama, y que le debe mucho. Por su parte, Annalise accede a su cuenta bancaria en Bermuda North Atlantic Bank, y pregunta que cual es el balance de la cuenta. El operador revisa, y le dice a Annalise que la cuenta tiene únicamente $2 dólares con 17 centavos. Annalise le dice que su cuenta tenía más de $200,000 dólares, pero el operador le dice que ese dinero fue retirado esa misma mañana. thumb|left|250px|Annalise llama a Solomon, y le dice que es hora de que le pague el favor... Poco después, Annalise llama a Solomon Vick. Él le dice que se estaba preguntando cuando lo llamaría. Annalise responde que él también pudo haberla llamado antes. Solomon le dice que ya sabe que le gusta ser perseguido, y Annalise le responde que esperaba que hubiera superado eso. Annalise le dice que es hora de que le pague el favor. Solomon sólo se queda callado y parece preocuparse. Por su parte, Chloe lleva a Asher a la sala de estar de la mansión Millstone. Lydia Millstone, pregunta si es Chloe. Chloe le responde que si es ella, y le dice que vea a quien trajo: Asher entra y camina hacía su madre. Familia Millstone-605.png Gabriel-Michaela-605.png Asher saluda a su madre, y ella lo observa en shock. Asher se sienta a un lado de su madre, junto a Chloe, y la comienza a abrazar cuando ella llora. Asher le dice que van a arreglar todo esto, y que todo está bien. Al mismo tiempo, Michaela va al apartamento de Asher y toca en su puerta. Después de que él no abre la puerta, ella se dispone a irse a casa, pero Gabriel sale de su apartamento y le habla. Él le pregunta si sigue molesta con él, a lo que ella responde que simplemente está molesta de que él tenía razón. Ella le admite que quiere más que solo el dinero, quiere a un padre, y le pregunta si pueden dejar de pelear. Gabriel le dice que por eso la ha estado llamando. Él la abraza y le dice que la ha extrañado, mientras en escenas alternas vamos a un flashforward, donde vemos un atizador en el suelo, lleno de sangre... thumb|left|250px|Tegan intenta subir a la escena del crimen, en la cual todavía está el cadáver de la víctima... En los apartamentos de Middleton, Tegan entra para encontrarse con una oficial de policía que restringe el paso a la escena del crimen. Tegan le dice que está ahí en representación de su cliente, y exige el paso, aunque la oficial se lo niega. Tegan le dice que representa a un sospechoso en el caso, y que quiere asegurarse de que no van a plantar evidencias falsas o alterar el ADN. Mientras ambas siguen discutiendo, la cámara se mueve a través de las escaleras, hasta llegar al piso donde viven Asher y Gabriel, ahí vemos el piso de madera lleno de sangre... ---- }} Reparto |-|Principales= Annalise-605.png|Annalise Keating Nate-605.png|Nate Lahey Connor-605.png|Connor Walsh Gabriel-605.png|Gabriel Maddox Michaela-605.png|Michaela Pratt Asher-605.png|Asher Millstone Oliver-605.png|Oliver Hampton Tegan-605.png|Tegan Price Frank-605.png|Frank Delfino Bonnie-605.png|Bonnie Winterbottom *Viola Davis como Annalise Keating *Billy Brown como Nate Lahey *Jack Falahee como Connor Walsh *Rome Flynn como Gabriel Maddox *Aja Naomi King como Michaela Pratt *Matt McGorry como Asher Millstone *Conrad Ricamora como Oliver Hampton *Amirah Vann como Tegan Price *Charlie Weber como Frank Delfino *Liza Weil como Bonnie Winterbottom |-| Recurrentes e Invitados= Solomon-605.png|Solomon Vick Chloe-605.png|Chloe Millstone Cora-605.png|Cora Duncan Xavier-605.png|Xavier Castillo Lydia_Millstone-605.png|Lydia Millstone Dra-Cundey-605.png|Dra. Cundey Ravi-605.png|Ravi *Tom Verica como Sam Keating (Grabación de voz) *Ray Campbell como Solomon Vick *Kelen Coleman como Chloe Millstone *Mercedes Mason como Cora Duncan *Gerardo Celasco como Xavier Castillo *Jennifer Parsons como Lydia Millstone *Maahra Hill como Dra. Cundey *Dijon Talton como Ravi |-| Personajes Menores= *Carlos Arellano como Oficial West *Bradley James como Oficial Reynolds *Lauren Bray como Rochelle *Liisa Cohen como Oficial de Policía *Rafiq Batcha como Enfermera de Emergencias #1 *Dawn Frances como Enfermera de Emergencias #2 Frases Memorables Notas y Trivia Notas *William R. Moses (Agente Lanford) fue acreditado en la rueda de prensa como parte del reparto invitado, pero no tuvo una aparición y tampoco fue parte de los créditos durante el episodio. *La tesis de Yale de Michaela es titulada "Birthing while black: racial disparities in maternal mortality”. *Se revela que Lydia Millstone fue quien se dedicó a proteger a Asher, asustando a los padres de Tiffany para que dejaran su caso. *Se revela que el segundo nombre de Asher es Kevin, además de que su festividad favorita es el Super Bowl. De acuerdo con Michaela, su nieve favorita es "rocky road”. *Es mencionado que Cora terminó su relación con Tegan porque sentía algo por un hombre llamado Patrick. *Se menciona que Bermuda North Atlantic Bank es el banco con el que los Castillo realizan sus negocios. *Cuando al final del episodio Cora no puede encender su motocicleta, podríamos asumir que Nate es el responsable de esto, ya que él estaba planeando acercarse a la ex de Tegan. *Durante episodios anteriores en esta temporada, se presagia la tortura que recibe Frank en comentarios que hace Oliver en múltiples ocasiones. **De cierta manera, Oliver es culpado por sus amigos y Annalise de haber causado la tortura de Frank debido a no haberles contado antes sus descubrimientos. Eventos Importantes *Las heridas de Frank fueron causadas por horas de tortura detrás de Xavier Castillo. Xavier le hace creer a Frank que Annalise ayudó a Laurel a desaparecer. *Xavier le revela a Frank que fue él quien accedió a la caja fuerte en el depósito, la cual tenía la confesión de Wes, la cual incluye que Annalise ayudó a encubrir que él asesinó a Sam y Frank le disparó a Wallace Mahoney. **Xavier le muestra a Frank un vídeo, en donde vemos que la mujer en la foto no es Laurel, si no su asistente: Jamie. *Chloe le revela a Asher que su madre Lydia Millstone, fue quien realmente encubrió los sucesos de Trotter Lake y no su padre, como él pensaba originalmente. **También se revela que Lydia está deprimida. *Oliver le informa a los demás lo que Frank descubrió sobre la desaparición de Laurel: ella retiró unos documentos de una caja fuerte hace unos días. *Tegan confronta a su esposa, Cora Duncan y ambas finalmente firman los documentos de divorcio, a pesar de que Tegan todavía tiene sentimientos por Cora (los cuales no son recíprocos). *Michaela se acerca a su padre biológico, Solomon Vick. **Se revela que Annalise todavía sigue en contacto con Solomon, probando que ella le mintió a Michaela durante "Vivian's Here" cuando Michaela la confrontó al respecto. *El flashforward revela que Tegan está representando a un sospechoso en un asesinato que tomó lugar en el apartamento donde Gabriel y Asher viven. Titulo *Este es el primer episodio en el que ninguno de los personajes dicen la frase que lleva el título del episodio. La frase, sin embargo, se relaciona con el desarrollo de la historia, más específicamente a la situación física de Frank y el miedo que expresa Connor cuando Annalise les cuenta que Xavier torturó a Frank. La frase es "We're All Gonna Die", la cual se puede traducir a "Todos vamos a morir". Música Lines= "Lines" - Built for the Sea |-| Burning Sea= "Burning Sea" (feat. Tomasz Mreńca) - Daniel Spaleniak |-| Locaciones *Apartamento de Annalise. *Hospital. *Almacén abandonado. (desconocido). *Casa de los Keating 4. *Nueva York **Hotel (desconocido). *Apartamento de Asher *Caplan & Gold **Oficinas y Estacionamiento. *Apartamento de Gabriel *Apartamentos de Middleton (presente y flashforward) Audiencia Trailer thumb|center|335 px Galería Gabriel-Michaela-605.png Familia Millstone-605.png Solomon-Annalise-605.gif Frank-Bonnie-605.png Tegan-saysgoodbyeto-Cora-605.gif Bonnie-Annalise-2-605.png Xavier-Frank-AKsBankAccount-605.png Coliver-fight-605.png Chloe-Asher-2-605.png Tegan-Cora-3-605.gif FF605.gif Connor-Michaela-605.png Annalise-Gabriel-605.png Annalise-Bonnie-605.png Tegan-Annalise-605.gif Bonnie-Frank-hospital-605.png Coliver-Asher-Michaela-605.png Tegan-Cora-2-605.png Solomon-Michaela-605.png Jamie-605.png Frank-Xavier-hit2-605.png Oli-Con-Ash-AK-605.png Michaela-Rochelle-Solomon-605.png Dra-Cundey-605.png Lydia Millstone-605.png Ravi-605.png Xavier-605.png Cora-605.png Chloe-605.png Solomon-605.png Bonnie-605.png Asher-605.png Michaela-605.png Frank-605.png Tegan-605.png Oliver-605.png Gabriel-605.png Nate-605.png Connor-605.png Annalise-605.png Annalise-Nate-hospital-605.png Tegan-Cora-1-605.gif Frank-Xavier-hit1-605.gif Chloe-Asher-605.png Ravi-Dinner-605.png Police-605.png Bonnie-Annalise-605.png Solomon-Rochelle-Michaela-605.png Frank-tasered-605.gif Frank-surviving-605.gif Referencias Categoría:2019 Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Temporada 6 Categoría:Sara Rose Feinberg Categoría:Felix Alcala Categoría:Annalise Categoría:Nate Categoría:Gabriel Categoría:Connor Categoría:Michaela Categoría:Asher Categoría:Oliver Categoría:Frank Categoría:Tegan Categoría:Bonnie Categoría:Solomon Vick Categoría:Chloe Millstone Categoría:Cora Duncan Categoría:Xavier Castillo Categoría:Lydia Millstone Categoría:Dra. Cundey Categoría:Ravi Categoría:Episodios Flashforward Categoría:Flashforward/S6 Categoría:Apartamento de Annalise Categoría:Casa de los Keating 4 Categoría:Nueva York Categoría:Apartamento de Wes Categoría:Apartamento de Rebecca Categoría:Caplan y Gold Categoría:Sam